Minimally invasive surgical tools, such as endoscopic and laparoscopic devices, can provide surgical access to surgical sites while minimizing patient trauma. Although the growing capabilities of such therapeutic devices allow physicians to perform an increasing variety of surgeries through traditional minimally invasive routes, further refinements may allow surgical access through even less invasive routes. Currently some robotic systems have been proposed to allow surgical access via a natural orifice. The user interface is remote from surgical tools and/or end effectors. Unfortunately, these systems are generally expensive and complicated. In addition, they fail to provide the tactile user feedback which traditional devices can provide.
Accordingly, there is room for further refinement to conventional minimally invasive surgical devices and a need to develop new surgical systems.